Clause For Concern
Clause For Concern is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. It is the fifteenth episode of the third season, and sixty-ninth overall. It was also the first canonical episode after sixteen months of only shorts that said that the series was "dead". Plot plays with Pop's mysterious bag.]] A Santa Claus outfit is seen in a dryer in Pop and Cub's basement. Pop takes out the contents and brings them upstairs while Cub comes crawling and gets stuck in a sack. Pop puts on his Santa Claus outfit and prepares to drive for the mall. He puts his sack in the trunk and tries to close it, but he hears a scream. Pop tries closing it again, and soon succeeds. As he drives off, one of his tires hits a small rock, causing a part of the sack to fall and leave a trail of what appears to be blood on the road, while a dog sniffs the scent and decides to follow. Pop soon stops at a stoplight and discovers the dog trying to tear open the sack, with several other dogs waiting nearby. Pop comes and manages to pull it from the animal's jaws, as the sack flies onto a railroad. A train then runs it over, but Pop waits patiently for the train to pass. As the train continues to run, Pop continues to wait and eats a sandwich, even sharing with the dog he fought with. Pop soon reads a newspaper and eventually goes to sleep as the train still continues its course. After a long wait, the train finally passes. Pop begins to pick up the sack, but is stopped by another passing train. When the other train passes, Pop proceeds his task, but is once again interrupted by The Mole passing by on his handcar. Afterwards, Pop finally manages to pick up the sack. as a mall santa.]] Pop is then seen at the mall sitting on his throne. Truffles walks up to him, and Pop proceeds to pick up a gift from the sack. He picks up a talking doll whose head falls off, and Pop sees that the gift is broken. He tries to find something else, but picks up a paint tray smeared with red paint. He then picks up some sausages which is then eaten by one of the same dogs he got in trouble with, leading him to confusion. As it turns out, Cub was still at home inside another sack, popping out and laughing as the closing iris closes on him. Moral "Ignorance is bliss!" After the credits, Cub is seen reaching for a light switch and is soon squashed by the door when a disappointed Pop opens it. Deaths *After the credits, Cub gets smashed by a door Pop opens, splattering his blood all over the wall. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total Rate: 66.67% Destruction #Throughout the episode Pop's sack and everything inside it (including Cub) is slammed on, stained in blood, dragged on the road, and is roughed up and rusted after being under two trains for a very long time. #The end of the episode shows a doll who's head falls off and a can of paint that has been crushed open. Goofs #When Pop repeatedly slams the trunk of his car, a much deeper voice can be heard coming from the bag. #In some shots, there are stars in the shaded side of the moon, which is impossible for obvious reasons. #The moon switches directions several times. #When Cub gets squished by the door, the sound of the door and him screaming is slightly delayed which makes it look like he is speaking while he is dead. #When Cub is killed, his eyeball has a circular pupil. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Pop Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:2011 Episodes Category:One Death Category:No Featuring Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Out of Focus Category:All-Night Episodes Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Job Episodes